Bass.EXE Of London
Bass.EXEs of London are humanoid cryptic entities that are said to had haunted London in 1813 until 1897. They were said to have to ability to harness the power of darkness, and also shapeshift into bat-like forms, rat-like forms, snake-like forms, leopard-like forms, and wolf-like forms. They were also said to have drinken blood of their victims like a vampire (another mythical creature). They were reported to have transform their victims they killed into Bass.EXEs by bitting them (also like a vampire). They were said to be very intelligent, equivalent to that of a normal human. They were also reported to have the human-like speech. They were said to have dark armor covering their bodies, with golden armor on their lower legs, black shoe-like feet without laces or anything (just white soles), a golden-rimed emblem with a scar-like mark on their chest, a light-brown cloak that wrapped around the lower-half of their face (though it depends, some are reported to not have a cloak), a black helmet-like structure on their heads with a blue star-shaped gem on the forehead, large gray headset-like ears, four tall fin-like extensions on the helmet-like structure that (altogether made an X shape and) was yellow on the inside areas and black on behind and top, the purple coloration that covered every face area other than the center of the face, and menacing red eyes. They were reportedly killed off by a group of vampire hunters, ending the reign of terror in 1897 (the same year that Beam Stoker's Novel, Dracula, was published), but some say that Bass.EXEs might still exist, still terrorizing people. Possible Explanations *It's possible that Bass.EXEs are just hallucinations and possibly mass hysterias. *Could be just normal people wearing costumes similar to Bass.EXEs that had vampire hunters mistaking these people for real Bass.EXEs and vampire hunters assassinated them. *Could be entities from another dimension. *Could be creatures from another planet. *Could be a kind a vampire with armored bodies. *People that were infected with an unknown disease which made them looked and behaved like Bass.EXEs. *Creatures that were sent by Hades as spiritual war monsters. *Could be people possessed by devils or evil spirits. *Could be just a hoax. Becoming a Bass.EXE *Drink blood from bats or humans or even both. *Died in a vampire castle-like castle or temple. *Died of an unnatural death. *Children with certain birth defects (Bassum Virus). *Praying, wishing to be a Bass.EXE everyday. '''Warning: '''If you become a Bass.EXE, there's almost always a chance that you're memories, personalities, etc. will get replaced by that of a Bass.EXE. Preventing Bass.EXEs *Burying the onions with the inactive Bass.EXE (onions are reported to be a Bass.EXE's weakness). *Destroy the body before burial. *Exhume the body and destroy it. *Drive a stake through their heart. Killed In Lost Tapes *Unnamed archaeologists in the castle. *Scientists Jessie Adams and Paul Darwina. Dylan Hooton was a Bass.EXE, (therefore he was already dead) but he had changed his appearance so that nobody else would notice him. The deaths of the archaeologists were officially attributed to the collapsing part of the castle, and the artifact finds in this castle has been ceased ever since (though hikers are still allowed to go there, but some were reportedly have been killed by Bass.EXEs). Most animal hairs and saliva samples were confiscated by the FBI, and no lab results were released to the public, but some animal hairs and saliva samples were hiden and kept safely, allowing some scientists to continue to study the evidence, they are still studying the remaining hair and saliva samples (that weren't confiscated by the FBI) and figuring out if it came from a legendary Bass.EXE or not. Trivia *Bass.EXE from Megaman Battle Network is inspired by the Bass.EXE of London. He looks and behaves 100% like the Bass.EXE of London in appearance, voice (in males), powers, near-invincible body, thirst for power, dislike of humanity, and has aggression. Category:Creatures Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Blood Feeders Category:Aliens Category:Invertebrates Category:Mammals Category:Murderers Category:Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:Assassins Category:Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Vampires Category:Intelligent Monsters Category:People Infected By Diseases Category:Fannon Cryptids Category:Cryptids Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Undead Category:Immortals